


Ruka's Big Secret

by cadkitten



Category: Nightmare (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Come Shot, Consensual Somnophilia, Edging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Sexual Fantasy, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruka's got his own kinks, though he is loath to admit them given the past. What will Yomi do once he finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Requested somnophilia (with consent from their partner). Major plot points requested by them as well. Companion piece to “The larger the need…”  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame

Ruka lay there staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Frustration tingled along every nerve of his body, draining him like nothing else ever managed to do. Every once in a while, his hips pushed up against the bed sheets. He was achingly hard and had been for the past half an hour or so. At first, he'd been trying to ignore it. But the longer it went on, the more and more he wanted and the clearer and clearer it became to his body that he wasn't going to give it what it wanted.

Each time he shut his eyes, he could picture the very thing that made his insides burn with desire. Finally, he just closed his eyes and let it happen, the images cascading into his mind and hardening his dick even further. He bit his lower lip, finally reaching into his pajama pants and grasping his dick. His hips bucked up and he bit back a whine, trying to calm himself. It was futile... nothing about the situation allowing for him to be quiet or gentle about it in the least.

_He watched himself lean down over Yomi's sleeping form, his tongue sliding over the other's pert nipple, lapping at it until the vocalist groaned and tried to roll away from him. But he caught him, holding him still as he moved down his body, nipping, sucking... and then finally lowering his lips over the other's flaccid cock._

His hand began to move over his own dick, the movements near frantic as his head filled with the images he so desired. He was harder than he'd been in a long time, pre-cum already dripping from the tip of his cock and pooling on his stomach. He ran his hand over the head and slid it back over the shaft, now slightly lubricated in his movements.

_Yomi remained asleep even as Ruka worked him into full hardness, his mouth doing quite the number on the smaller man's length. He licked and sucked, lightly ran his teeth over the exposed head and then deep-throated him without a second thought to it._

"Fuck," Ruka mouthed out into the air, his hand shoving the sheets away from himself as he steadily worked his cock. His hips lifted up from the bed, straining. This always got him off the fastest... the hardest. It was his one deep-seated, fucked up desire... and there was no way in hell he was ever going to be able to admit it after what had happened in the past. No... not a chance in all of hell. He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, his thighs trembling from how hard he was pushing up from the bed.

_His mouth slid down Yomi's shaft once more, the vocalist grunting softly in his sleep as he began to cum, the hot spurts of fluid hitting Ruka's tongue as he pulled up enough to share in the whole orgasm._

Ruka's hips bucked up once more and he lost it, painting his hand and his stomach in white. He bit his lip hard enough to bleed, the coppery taste sliding across his tongue and down his throat as he shuddered and then relaxed, the last few waves of his orgasm easing through him. Opening his eyes, he resumed staring up at the ceiling, slowly easing back into breathing, realizing he'd held his breath without meaning to do so.

Beside him, Yomi slept on, completely oblivious to the actions of his lover beside him.

 

\---

 

Weeks had passed since the last time Ruka had allowed himself such an indulgence as to jack off with his lover right next to him. He'd had a spell after the first time of about three more times in the span of that week, but then he'd cut himself off, feeling he was going too far even just imagining what he was. After all... any indulgence would be stepping into a realm he didn't want to visit. He knew the consequences of what he wanted to do and he knew that it was morally a horrible travesty. But that didn't change how it got him off, not one bit.

At one point he'd indulged in porn that showed one man coming into a room and taking the sleeping man in a variety of ways. But eventually he'd run across a few that he wasn't entirely certain hadn't been staged and he had grown uncomfortable with the idea that he could very well have been jacking off to someone's rape. Nothing about that was okay, because that wasn't the part of it that got him off. No... it was the lack of responsiveness except on the most base of levels - a dick hardening despite no conscious awareness of what was happening, an orgasm rippling through the sleeping participant and jerking them awake as they hit the throes of their passion, the ease of pushing one's dick into a sleeping companion's ass.

But, regardless, he'd laid off, feeling it was wrong on a lot of levels to be indulging so near to the person he wanted to have in such a way. A person who was perhaps more vanilla than vanilla ice cream. When they had sex, it was straight up missionary, when they participated in oral, it was with one person sitting, the other kneeling between their legs. And it was the same nearly each time they did it. He wouldn't say he was bored or anything of the like, because the sex was _good_... it just wasn't kinky.

But even as he left the meeting he'd been participating in, he knew he was going to go straight home and allow himself to imagine it tonight, even if it wasn't with Yomi in bed next to him. He'd already had a semi for nearly the past hour and he'd been sorely tempted to actually relieve himself in the bathroom stall before he left. But it just wasn't something he felt like he could do without being caught... without whispering something he shouldn't or cumming so hard he splattered it all over the floor instead of the toilet.

The train ride home was pure, unadulterated torture. His mind wrapped around the fact that he was alone tonight and his dick responded in every single way he expected it to. By the time he exited the station, he was using his messenger bag as a shield so that the public wouldn't get an eyeful of what was going on in his pants for the time being.

The instant he was inside his own door, he dropped his bag and keys, shed his coat and shoes with ease, and nearly raced to his laptop where he still had one video saved that had always done it for him. The one he had been so distraught even thinking about deleting that he just couldn't do it... even after his previous lover had found it and thrown an absolute fit, screaming at him about non-consensual acts and violence in the bedroom. 

Before his computer even booted, he had his pants open, one hand wrapped around his aching flesh, eagerly stroking as he waited. One-handed, he typed in the password, fucking it up twice before the operating system began to load. He pushed his computer back on the coffee table and slid to his knees on the floor, his ass against the couch, hand working himself vigorously already. This wasn't going to be a one-off, that was for damn sure, given how on edge he already was.

He double-clicked the folder with the video in it and waited, the little green hard drive light on his laptop going crazy. With a groan, he gave up on the video for the first one, too horny to care anymore. Closing his eyes, he just allowed himself to imagine Yomi. 

_Innocent and clearly dead asleep. He was snoring softly, a bit of drool having slid down his cheek and onto the pillow under his head. His lover was naked as the day he was born, his legs spread wide, his cock already semi-erect from how long he'd been asleep and the slight need to piss._

A shiver ripped through him as he gripped the edge of the coffee table, his head falling forward as he jacked himself faster, the sound of what he was doing loud in the otherwise silent apartment.

_Already lubed, Ruka moved between the smaller man's legs, careful not to disturb him too much as he positioned himself and then pressed the head of his dick against his entrance, slowly easing himself deep inside. Once he was fully seated within him, he just remained there, panting softly as he waited to make sure Yomi wasn't going to wake up._

"Oh gods yes," Ruka breathed out, his hips starting to get in on the action with his hand, humping desperately as he jerked his hand harshly along his dick. Each movement was fierce, passionate beyond usual belief. His belt buckle clanked and his breath hitched.

_He pounded into the other's body, Yomi so sound asleep that he could fuck him as hard as he wanted to and it wasn't about to wake him up. After all... a sleeping pill had been administered beforehand just so that he could indulge how he wanted to... for as long as he wanted to._

"Yes!" One more jerk of his hand over his dick and he was cumming, spurting his offering out over the cream-colored carpeting of his living room floor. His eyelids fluttered and then opened as he slid his hand forward, milking out the last few dribbles onto the carpet. There was always something about that as well... messing up the floor like this and then not instantly cleaning it up. Once he'd left it for nearly half the day, adding to it a few times just because the stain on the floor reminded him of how horny he'd been when he'd created it.

Arousal surged through him once again and he let go of his dick to operate the computer instead. Even through opening the next folder and revealing all hidden files, then inputting the password for the folder that contained only this one indulgent video, his dick remained just as hard as it had been on the train ride over. He clicked on the video file and then nervously chewed at his lip as it opened and began. After giving it a few moments to load, he moved forward in the file, not enjoying the first part of it nearly as much, the man being far too cautious with the other. 

He started at three minutes and ten seconds in, loving the instant the aggressor gave in to his full desires and eased the sleeping man's briefs down enough to reveal his ass. Lube was poured between his cheeks and the purple-haired man straddled the little blonde's backside, positioning himself so that his dick slid along the other's crack. 

Ruka grabbed his dick, squeezing it as he watched the man on screen begin to fuck the other's crack like that, the slick sound of what they were doing overpowering every other sound in his house as he turned it up. He could hear the panting moans of the top, the bottom completely silent and unmoving. Easing himself back against the couch, he slowly stroked over his dick, knowing exactly how long he had to ramp himself up and get off before the video was completely over with.

The man on screen grew more and more aroused, the way he was doing what he was making that more than obvious. His hips jerked faster, the bed starting to squeak under his actions, the bottom still sleeping through the whole thing. One of the purple-haired man's hands slid under to touch the blonde's cock, something that obviously pleased the man doing the fucking. 

Ruka's actions ramped up as well, his hand leaving his dick for a second to gather a bit of the cum from the carpet and use it as lube for his slightly reddened cock. His balls were tight up against his body, the sac ruddy with his desire. Every stroke brought him closer and closer to his edge, his free hand grabbing the couch so hard he probably should have been worrying if he was going to put his fingers through the fake leather cushion of it. His hips arched, his breath hitching, and in the next second the man on screen slipped up and shoved his dick actually into the bottom's tight hole.

A sharp cry was given by the man being fucked and the top's eyes rolled back in his head as he started to cum, unable to stop the avalanche in that second, the tightness overwhelming him as he plunged into his depths. Ruka's eyes nearly watered from how desperately he was watching the screen, his hand a blur over his dick. The instant the penetration happened, he let out a string of curses, cum spurting from him so forcefully it was landing everywhere: his keyboard, the floor, his pants, even an entire massive squirt of it across his coffee table.

Relief flooded him in a way he hadn't quite expected and he crumpled against the couch, his eyelids heavy and his breathing erratic. This... this was why he indulged. For the next few minutes he remained there, easing himself down from how incredibly aroused he had been and allowing satisfaction to slide through him instead.

When the knock came on his door, he found he'd sort of been expecting it and that was why he'd been so quick with something he usually drew out into a several hour long affair. Standing up, he wiped the cum off of himself and the various surfaces, tossing the tissue and quickly doing up his pants. He closed out of the file and the folders, shutting his laptop and picking up a magazine to throw over the cum on the floor. 

Even as he moved to the door and opened it, he knew... this was going to have to remain his secret for a long time to come.

 

\---

Ruka sat at the island in his kitchen, slowly pushing rice into his mouth as he thought on what had happened a few nights before. Yomi had revealed that he had a pretty large secret he'd been keeping. At first, Ruka hadn't been sure what to call it, but he'd eventually figured out it was just commonly referred to as a size kink. The other liked large things shoved up his ass, effectively. 

Now... he found himself thinking on it while he debated how logical it would be to perhaps... admit his own. On one hand, all things could go horribly wrong, just as they had in the past. But, on the other, Yomi had admitted a pretty damn big thing to him, so why shouldn't he be allowed to admit an equally as large one in return?

A few more minutes passed by as he debated exactly how to do it. Perhaps as they were going to bed one night? No... that could backfire horribly and result in a lack of peace during bedtime, not something he wanted to deal with. Over dinner? Again... a solid no. Then perhaps it would be best to sort of drop the bomb out of nowhere, just... yes, why not?

Picking up his phone, he opened up a text message and typed out a long-winded explanation of why he felt the way he did, what exactly about it all turned him on, and then a plea to perhaps try it at some point. Just before he was about to send it, he winced and deleted it, shaking his head. No... that wasn't how he wanted to hold the actual discussion... if there ever was one. Rather, he simply entered, _somnophilia... look it up_ , and sent the message.

The minutes ticked by as he waited it out, wondering if the other was going to actually reply or not. Just when he'd finally given up and gotten up to put his bowl in the sink, his phone chimed to let him know he had a new message. Coming back, he picked the device up and opened the text.

_Arousal from doing something sexually with a sleeping person? Is that right?_

Ruka pursed his lips and blew air into his mouth, his cheeks puffing out for a moment before he hissed out the breath. Hitting the text area to reply, he returned, _Yeah, basically..._

The reply was near instant: _Are you trying to hint at something? Or just randomly asking me to look something up?_

With a sigh, Ruka plopped down on the stool once again, debating his answer for a few moments. Finally, he hit the little phone icon instead, the device automatically calling the other.

"Hello?"

"Hey.... I um... didn't want to do it over text... in case you got mad. But, yeah, sort of... hinting at something... I guess." A second later it hit him like a ton of bricks that he'd not waited on seeing if the other was okay with it or if he was disgusted. "It's nothing really, I just sort of wanted to bring it up and I guess I decided now was the best time to do it. I'm not sure why, I-" all the words came out as a jumbled rush, nearly tripping over one another. 

That was, until Yomi interrupted him. "Can you stop backpedaling? It's unattractive, really. Just suck it up and admit what you're trying to admit, then full-stop until I've responded, okay?"

Silence spread between them until finally, Ruka offered quietly, "It's my thing... my kink. Like your... size thing. We both get one, right?"

"Yes, we do. We can each have as many as we actually have. That's how life works." The vocalist heaved out a sigh. "Stop worrying and just... explain. I'm not real clear and it's not like I'm exactly right there for you to show me like we did with mine."

Slowly, deliberately, Ruka offered, "I enjoy the thought of being intimate with someone... who is asleep."

"Like full-on sex or just touching them?"

"Anything really. Touching... sucking... fucking."

There was a small snort from the other side of the phone. "Jacking off while I'm sleeping next to you maybe?"

Ruka fell silent for a long few moments before he sighed. "Yeah... that, too. But it's the least fun."

"Oh, so you've tried more then?" Yomi questioned, no malice in his voice whatsoever.

"No, I just... fuck. I think about it, I watch videos... and I've brought it up before with other people, but it ended really badly."

"Badly?" Yomi huffed out a laugh. "They wake up?"

"This isn't a joke... I've lost two relationships over this!" Ruka reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "One because they found a video and the other because I suggested we try it and they felt it was rape and that I was a sick-o pervert."

"You're not."

"Not what?"

"You're not a sick-o pervert. It's normal to have something that gets you off that's maybe a bit perverse. I mean, I like sticking really big things up my ass... how is that better or worse than this? It's not... those other people were idiots." He was quiet for a moment, but when Ruka didn't speak again, he continued, "Okay, so you told me for a reason... contemplating something I'd presume. So... what is it that you want?"

"Uh... well," Ruka pushed himself off the bar stool and moved to the living room, pacing around the room, pretending to check on things and then turning around, going right back over the path he'd just walked. "Maybe... start small?"

"Touching me while I'm asleep?" Yomi suggested softly. "How about that?"

For a few moments Ruka could scarcely believe his luck, his eyes wide and contemplative. But after a bit, he sucked in a breath and then murmured, "Okay. When?"

"This is your game, not mine. Is this something you'd rather fully plan out or something you would have more fun with if I didn't know when it was coming?"

"That one," Ruka offered quietly, his voice actually trembling the smallest amount.

"That can be arranged, then. Just... do it when you feel like it. If I cum, leave it on me so I know you did it if I don't wake up, okay?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I'd like to know I got some." Yomi let out a laugh and then, "I'm actually sort of looking forward to trying this. Just so you know."

When they hung up, Ruka stood in this kitchen for a few minutes, looking absolutely shocked that he'd be allowed to do such a thing and that Yomi had been that agreeable. Though, in all honesty, it was going to be amazing and he was looking forward to it like he hadn't looked forward to anything a very long time.

 

\---

 

Ruka let it ride for a few weeks, just biding his time. Everything else about their sex life returned to normal, the few times they had a spare night together, they did the sort of things they normally engaged in. Ruka spent a good amount of time with his video on the nights he was alone, watching it and getting off to the thoughts that clouded his mind on how he wanted to go about doing this with the other. 

By the time he decided to go for it, he was so excited over it that just the thought nearly sent him over the edge a few times during their quiet dinner together. But he managed to keep himself in check until they were home, so excited that he genuinely couldn't wait for what he had planned. It'd be hours before they went to bed and that thought alone sort of upset him. Moving to settle beside the other, he slid his arm around his shoulders and leaned against him, his eyelids fluttering slightly as he nuzzled his nose against Yomi's neck. "Do you want to have some fun?" he asked quietly, his hand sliding over the vocalist's thigh a few times, ever so slowly inching higher.

Yomi let out a little grunt and then, "Maybe later? I'm sort of overly full from dinner." He shot the other an apologetic look and reached to lightly pat his hand.

Ruka pursed his lips and then gave the other's skin a final kiss before pulling back. He was aching he was so hard for the time being. But that wasn't going to be taken care of any time soon and he damn well knew it. His hips shifted a bit and then he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the headrest of the couch while Yomi flipped through channels on the TV. Eventually, the shorter man stopped the TV on a channel that was playing some strange drama that Ruka didn't really care for and he sank into the couch even more, determined to nap for the time being, especially if he was going to stay awake later tonight to implement his plan. 

Nearly two hours later, Ruka finally came back to the land of the conscious, blinking at the bright living room lights and making a face as he realized how very much nature was calling to him. With a sigh, he pushed up off the couch and wandered into the bathroom, quickly relieving his aching bladder and then washing up. Coming back out of the room, he plopped back down beside Yomi, crossing one leg over the other, glad his erection was gone for the time being, sleep had at least gotten rid of it for him. The vocalist had at least changed the channel over to something far more interesting and Ruka found he was okay with simply sitting there, leaning slightly against the other man as he watched the show.

Once it was done, Yomi reached over to rub at Ruka's hair, getting up and padding off to the bathroom. He stuck his head out once the shower was on and called out, "You staying tonight?"

Ruka pushed himself up and padded over to the bathroom door, leaning against the frame as Yomi went about stripping off to get in the shower. "Yeah, I thought I would if that was okay with you."

"Just fine. Showering tonight or in the morning?" Sometimes the other mixed it up and Yomi knew that well enough to check.

"Either way."

Yomi snorted a bit. "Too bad my shower isn't big enough for two people like yours is."

"Yeah... well, I'm not sure your bathroom would enjoy attempting to accommodate both of us even not in the shower, frankly." Ruka chuckled. "It's sort of..."

"Small? It is... but it's functional and that's what matters. I adore the way the rest of the house is set up, so I can live with this."

They lapsed into silence for a while before Yomi finally finished up and stepped out, quickly drying off and then wrapping the towel around his waist. He nudged his way past Ruka and went toward the bedroom. "Follow when you will."

Ruka stood there, looking slightly amused. After a few moments, he made up his mind and stepped into the bathroom, quickly stripping off and taking care of all of his nightly business. 

By the time he left the shower and made his way to the bedroom, he could hear Yomi snoring softly. So later hadn't really come for sex, but... the portion of later where he could try to do whatever he wanted with Yomi had certainly come faster than he'd expected. Settling onto the bed, he rid himself of the towel and lay down on his side, facing the other man. For nearly two hours, he watched the other, waiting until he was sure he was deep enough asleep he might not disturb him too much.

He carefully moved the sheets back, revealing that Yomi had put on a pair of boxer briefs. Well... that made this harder. But... at least he'd get to try something, even if it wasn't flesh-to-flesh for the time being. He shifted himself closer and draped one leg over Yomi's own, seeing if he had woken up with that. No changes at all... so he slid his hand across the other's belly, his heart going a million miles an hour as he started to realize this was actually going to happen. Finally... after so long of waiting... here he was.

He gave it a few more minutes, just idly rubbing over Yomi's abdomen and hip, making sure he didn't wake him up with the movements. Yomi snored onward and Ruka found himself growing more and more excited. His cock was already aching between his legs once again, pleasure sliding through him as he finally moved his hand downward in the darkness, finding the other's cock and starting to tease it through the fabric of his underpants. He could feel the other getting hard in his hand, the flesh stiffening and lengthening beneath his actions.

Ruka pressed himself against Yomi's hip, his unclothed cock sliding over the material with each push he made. He let out a quiet groan and then dipped his hand inside the vocalist's underwear, wrapping his hand completely around his dick and starting to stroke. 

Yomi gave a snort and blinked himself awake, confusion clouding his gaze for a moment and then realization setting in. He smirked down at what was happening before quietly murmuring, "I'm awake now..." knowing if it was him in Ruka's place, he'd want to know the truth.

For an instant, Ruka froze on the spot, his hand stopping moving and his hips stilling. He gritted his teeth and then groaned, pulling his hand away and flopping back on the bed, grabbing at himself. Denied... for a second time, it seemed. With a sigh, he murmured, "Well... uh... I don't suppose I need to explain myself?"

"No." Yomi pushed himself upright and then leaned over the other, his hand caressing Ruka's own before pushing it away and taking over stroking his dick for him. "Tell me about it... what were you going to do with me?"

Ruka swallowed thickly, reaching for Yomi again, curling his fingers around the other's cock and going back to what he had been doing before. "I was just going to jerk you off until you lost it."

"Just?" Yomi chuckled. "Surely it was more exciting than _just_?"

"Of course it was," Ruka murmured quietly, pushing his hips into the other's touch, intent on what he was getting for the time being. He bit at his lower lip and then shifted enough to start pushing his hips against Yomi's hand. "But I woke you up..."

Yomi's fingers caressed his cheek for a moment before he murmured, "Stop worrying about it for a minute... just focus on pleasure and then we'll figure it out." He nuzzled up under Ruka's chin and bit lightly at his throat before lapping the skin apologetically.

Ruka groaned softly, tilting his head to the side a bit and then melting into the other's actions, allowing the pleasure of it to course through his veins. With how riled up he'd been twice today, he didn't last long, eventually letting out a grunt and spurting out over Yomi's hip as he came. 

The vocalist smirked, letting go of the other's length and reaching to use some of his cum to smear over the head of his own dick. After a few moments, he began to push his hips upward in opposition to how Ruka was touching him, letting out little panting moans every few seconds. He took a few minutes longer than Ruka did, but eventually, he was cumming, losing it all over his lover's hand and his abdomen. 

For a few minutes they simply lay there, panting rather gracelessly until they both came down. Ruka moved to gather some tissues, wiping both of them off and then rolling back over onto this back, tugging the sheets back up over them. "I uh..."

"I have a plan," Yomi interjected, pausing only for a second to see if Ruka would continue talking. When he didn't, he smirked and then offered, "Sleeping pill. Just give me one next time."

"Then you'll know," Ruka returned quietly, staring up at the ceiling.

"Then slip it to me?"

Ruka turned his head and stared at the other. "Are you suggesting I drug you to get what I want?"

"No worse than me taking it myself, just... make sure it's a day I can get enough rest that it won't be a problem." Yomi shrugged. "Sometimes I could really use one anyway. I mean... I have them in this house already. Bathroom cabinet."

"Oh." Ruka was still quiet for a long time and then rolled over onto his stomach, tugging the pillow down close to curl up with. "Maybe... we'll see." He still wasn't sure how he felt about doing such a thing. "Night."

"Goodnight."

\---

Ruka fought with himself for nearly two weeks over how to get the pill into the other's system. It seemed disgusting to give it to him on the sly, something about it just seeming creepy, even with the other's instructions to do it that way if he wanted. What he was going to do to him was enough of a walk onto the questionable side of things without adding to it in such a way. He kept one of the pills in his pocket in a little baggy day after day and each time he'd touch it, he'd think of how he could possibly do this without Yomi inherently knowing what was coming afterward.

One night he spent at the other's house was spent entirely sleepless, Ruka simply watching the other sleep, wishing like hell he could work up the courage to try something again, but more afraid of it than he had been to start with for whatever reason. Eventually, Yomi must have noticed the change because he took matters into his own hands, announcing loudly to Ruka one evening that he had started taking sleeping pills because he just couldn't rest well enough at night.

Ruka had stood by and watched as the other took the pill along with the rest of his vitamins for the evening, the other looking sincerely tired. Perhaps... it wasn't even a ploy, but the honest truth of the matter. With that in mind, Ruka had left the other alone for the first few nights he knew he was taking the pills. He checked the pill caddy every once in a while, taking note of the nights that had them and the ones that didn't, finally planning to stay the night the following week, on a Wednesday, which seemed a constant on Yomi's roster for taking the sleeping pill.

When the night finally arrived, so did Ruka, just appearing on the other's doorstep about ten in the evening, praying he hadn't missed him going to bed. He did manage to find a post-shower Yomi, who answered the door still slightly damp and looking like he was about half asleep already. He was let inside and he slipped past the vocalist, taking his shoes off and apologizing for coming over so late. He explained that his building had had a fire alarm go off and while they were investigating, it would be hours before they were let back in. He'd forgotten his coat and he was freezing outside so he'd come here instead if that was okay.

Yomi had just nodded, double-checking with him if the building was actually on fire and anything in danger, Ruka explaining he thought maybe it was a biohazard alarm since he hadn't smelt smoke or seen flames anywhere, but he wasn't sure. The smaller man didn't question any of it, just nodding and moving on, going about getting the rest of the way ready for bed, apologizing since he'd already taken his pills that he wouldn't be up much longer.

Ruka had told him it was fine, he'd just watch some TV for a while and come to bed when he was tired as well. And with that, Yomi had trotted off down the hallway and into the bedroom.

He gave it a few hours just to be sure, listening to the other's soft snoring for a while and then finally pulling himself up off the couch and quietly removing all of his clothing in the living room, folding it and putting it on the couch. He'd showered before leaving his place, dried his hair so it didn't seem strange, and had ensured he was fully ready for what he was going to do tonight. He removed the tube of lubricant from his pants pocket and then headed into the bedroom, quietly crawling into bed and settling down beside the other. He smirked, finding that his bare skin slid against Yomi's equally as naked flesh when he pressed in close. Instantly, his arousal began to grow, his cock stiffening between his legs as he dry humped his hip, kissing and sucking at his nipple for a while.

Yomi didn't respond at all, his pills actually prescription strength and fairly well knocked him the fuck out. And that turned Ruka on even more. The rush of doing this to someone who was utterly unresponsive was glorious. He slid himself down, pushing the covers out of the way as he went, reaching for Yomi's dick finally, starting to stroke him off, his heart thudding in his chest, pulse pounding in his ears. 

While Yomi's body responded, he didn't wake up, didn't even stir. Even as Ruka began to escalate things, finally leaning down and taking him into his mouth. The vocalist's hard dick felt so good in his mouth and he shifted until he was intentionally violating his own throat with it, gagging a few times before he finally loosened up and started to be able to take him completely. He was so adsorbed in the process that he didn't even notice any of the signs that Yomi was close to his orgasm, nothing between his body and the line of ramping up, no mental faculties engaged to keep it from coming on too quickly. As he pulled up to suck on the head one last time, he was rewarded with a hot pulse of cum across his tongue. 

Shock flooded through Ruka and he pulled back, stroking the rest of it out across Yomi's abdomen, remembering his instructions to leave the cum there so he'd know in the morning. Even as he came, there was no real change in his demeanor, though his expression changed for a few seconds to one of pure pleasure, then went back to slack. It was the same thing Ruka recognized had happened in the few truthful videos of men ejaculating in their sleep. He bit his lip to keep back a groan that wanted to slip out, shivering as he slid between the other's legs, quickly lubricating his dick and then his fingers.

He slowly sank two fingers into Yomi's sleeping body, moving them in and out for a few moments, feeling how loose he was from his orgasm and from being asleep. Pulling his fingers out, he wiped them on the other's discarded towel from beside the bed and then moved to lift his body enough to get the angle he needed to enter him. Propping him on his thighs, he guided his dick down and then into his body, sliding all the way home in one long thrust. 

Arousal flooded him in all the best ways, the knowledge that he was actually fucking him without him even knowing it nearly sending him over the edge right then. But he caught himself, holding perfectly still until it passed, wanting this perfect moment to last as long as it possibly could. Surely something would eventually wake the other up, but he wanted as much as he could get from it before it did.

He moved forward, pushing Yomi back until he could grasp the wall for support, one hand on the other's hip as he began to fuck him. His hips pistoned hard and fast, the slap of skin on skin echoing through the room. "Oh my god," he finally hissed out, pleasure flooding him in a way he had never even thought possible. This was glorious... perfection wrapped in velvet heat. His balls were drawn up tight against his body; everything about him more turned on than he could ever remember being before. Yomi lay beneath him, still utterly unresponsive, though his dick was once again hard, each thrust smacking it against the wetness of his first orgasm.

Eager, Ruka reached to grasp his lover's dick, starting to stroke him off as he completely lost control of himself and began to thrust into him with complete abandon. The bed creaked and his moans filled the air. There was nothing vanilla at all about what they were doing and he was riding on the dirty feeling it was giving him harder than he'd ever ridden on anything in his life. When it came, it hit him like a ton of bricks, his scream wrenching into the air as he slammed in the last few times, filling Yomi with his release.

It was the scream that finally jarred Yomi into wakefulness and for a moment he nearly panicked, his hands scrabbling with the bed, until he realized what was going on. Within a second, he was calm again, though incredibly turned on, arousal bright in his eyes as he stared up at Ruka's face, taking in how he looked as his orgasm flooded through him. The instant Ruka's hand began stroking him again, he lost it with a soft cry, spurting out all over himself as he arched up hard from the bed, shuddering.

Ruka rested hard against the hand that was pressing to the wall, his eyes bright as he stared down at Yomi, knowing he was awake now. But when he'd blown him, when he'd taken him... and when he'd started to cum, Yomi had been fast asleep, knowledge that Ruka couldn't help but feel nearly overwhelmed with.

Panting, he slowly pulled out, watching for a moment as his cum dribbled back out of the other's hole. With a smirk, he carefully put Yomi back down on the bed and moved to lay beside him, his hand sliding over his side as he smiled at him. "Don’t clean up... I think I like you this way."

Yomi breathed out a soft laugh and then nodded, swallowing thickly and closing his eyes again. "Your scream woke me up... how much did you do before I came around?"

"I sucked your cock and you came the first time... prepped you and fucked you."

"How long?" Yomi's voice was already starting to slur again, his meds still heavy in his system.

"In all... about forty minutes worth before you woke up."

"Was it everything you imagined?"

"Yes... and more."

"Then... whenever you want." Yomi offered him a small smile, turning to curl up against him, finally giving in and letting his medication do its job, his body slowly slackening as he fell back to sleep.

For nearly an hour Ruka lay there, just touching Yomi, his hands sliding over his body before he got excited all over again and just couldn't help himself. He jacked off for a while, edging himself a few times and refusing to let himself cum. When he knew it was nearly inevitable, he shifted back over the other, pushing him onto his stomach and using one hand to part his cheeks, the other to guide his dick. Even as he slid in, he knew it was going to be an incredibly fast one, but he didn't care. He'd found where he wanted to put his cum whenever he could from now on and he would until told otherwise.

He shifted enough to get a good position, slowly fucking himself in and out of the other's now tighter hole, his eyes rolled back in his head from the pleasure of it. Beneath him, Yomi was once again completely devoid of reaction, bendable to his every whim. Twice more he edged himself, pulling right up to the brink and then stopping, refusing to cum just yet. The second time, he nearly didn't stop in time, one pulse of cum leaving his dick anyway, but his actual orgasm not hitting him just yet. It warmed the passage even more and he found himself near desperate, even just kneeling there, his dick in the other's ass, unmoving. If he strained, he could cum... just lose it all without a single other movement.

For a good five minutes, he sat there, easing himself down, finally breathing a sigh of relief once he was off the teetering precipice. Once more and there was just no way he was going to hold back any more than that... and he damn well knew it. Slowly, he began to move again, his hands moving over Yomi's body once more, exploring the other in ways he normally wouldn't have dared. 

Finally, it was all too much, his body trembling as he found himself once again teetering on the edge. With a soft groan, he gave in, rapidly thrusting for about half a minute before he was cumming, nearly as hard as he had the first time, his muscles straining and his entire body shaking as he emptied his balls into the other's slick passage. "I put it all inside you," he hissed out, giving a few more good, hard thrusts as he shoved in and then stilled again, just feeling what he'd done.

Pleased, he pulled out again and held his cheeks parted long enough to see some of his cum dribbling back out, sliding down the curve of the other's ass and then down his thigh. Caressing his ass, he moved off of him and turned him back over, intent to do something about his lover's dick. But even as he moved him, Yomi's dick twitched and cum spurted from the tip, landing across the sheets, making it more than obvious that without the mental barriers, he was more easily gotten off.

A smirk spread across his lips as he shifted and then settled down right in the puddle of cum the other had left, drawing the covers over both of them. He'd found what he wanted to do and what pleased him the most... and nothing in the world could have felt better than that in these moments.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

Months had passed since the last time that Ruka had acted on his fetish. He was honestly craving for it something awful, but some part of him was loathe to do anything about it, nearly afraid of the fact that he enjoyed it as much as he did. By all rights, it was a sincerely fucked up thing to enjoy, consensual though it was. With that in mind, he did his best not to indulge no matter how often he thought about it when he was alone, his own hand wrapped around his throbbing length, the desire for it higher than he'd ever thought possible.

Even now, as he worked himself in the bathroom at Yomi's apartment, he was having a problem not letting his thoughts go there. It was no longer just the images from a video, but the honest to God images of when he'd gone that far with Yomi, when he'd taken his way with him and fucked the unresponsive body of his lover against Yomi's own mattress. That first time he'd been so bold, so daring in what he'd done and how many times he'd gone at it. The few times after that, he'd been careful... gentle. The most he'd done was push the head of his cock against Yomi's entrance as he'd cum after jacking off for nearly an hour beside him, sometimes fondling the other into hardness, though not completing the deed.

He'd been so close to breaking the rule tonight, to doing what he wanted again. But it wasn't a sleeping pill night and he'd watched Yomi only take his regular vitamins. Fear had gripped him after only a few minutes of groping at himself and he'd gotten out of bed to come in here and take care of his problem. They'd even had sex earlier, but it didn't stop him from wanting it again now that the other was firmly asleep.

His hand moved faster and he barely bit back a groan. In the same moment, Yomi knocked on the bathroom door, nearly startling the orgasm out of Ruka. But he clung to it for dear life, holding it back and then sighing faintly as he pulled his boxer briefs back up and did his best to trap his erection under the waistband in some attempt to keep his dick from being overly obvious. He flushed and shut the lid of the toilet, washing his hands real quick and then turning off the light and opening the door.

Yomi stood in the hallway, looking relatively out of it and wavering a bit on his feet. He reached out and grabbed Ruka's wrist, turning and walking down the hallway, filled with determination as he made his way into the bedroom. He closed the door behind them and then shoved Ruka down on the bed, crawling over him, straddling his waist, and then easing himself down on top of him, his head against the other's shoulder. "Why'd you leave to do it?" He pushed his hips lightly against him, rubbing himself against his dick and moaning softly.

Ruka let out a little half-cry at the pushing of his hips against him, his hands coming to rest on Yomi's sides, his dick feeling like it was throbbing with the purely desperate need building inside of him. "Fuck..." he gave a few sharp thrusts and then rolled them over, pulling up just long enough to yank Yomi's shorts down and toss them aside. He slid his down to just under his balls, fingers already searching under the pillow for his lube.

Yomi held it up. "I already prepped while you were in there... come on... fill me."

Within an instant, Ruka was shoving into Yomi's body with a groan, his hips unable to stay still, flexing and shoving against the smaller man until he caught ahold of himself and calmed down a bit. Settling for a moment, he sniffed and then moved them into a better position, his lips against Yomi's ear as he started to thrust into him in a slightly steadier manner. "I wanted it... but..." he shook his head, fucking him harder for a few seconds and then settling back into his prior pace.

"You're afraid?" Yomi breathed out, his hands coming to hold onto Ruka's shoulders. "Don't be... I want it, you know. Every time I woke up and my boxers were moved or you left your cum inside me... God it turned me on so much. How did you not notice?"

Ruka sped up for a moment, mindlessly humping him until he was nearly about to cum. With a groan, he stilled himself, not wanting to spill just yet. His lips pressed against Yomi's cheek for a long moment. "You enjoyed it?"

"I did... I wait on it. It tells me how often you get riled up when I don't even know about it and that's more erotic than you could ever know to me..." he slid his nails over the exposed skin for a moment before settling again, his hips canting in an attempt to get Ruka to thrust again. "And when you got me off those few times... I felt amazing in the morning. So well rested and relaxed. And when I came the next time, it was like Heaven."

Unable to stand it a second longer, Ruka began slamming into him, grunting from the effort and then stilling as he started to cum, filling Yomi up with it before he pulled out and just lay there for a few moments, trying to come down enough to talk. Once he'd regained some amount of sentience back, he offered a quiet, "I don't know why I need it like I do... but it haunts me."

"Then indulge. I like it." He kissed the other's cheek gently, reaching to rub at his hair for a moment. "If you need it really bad on a night I don't normally take a sleeping pill, just add one to my caddy. Or... you know, I can just pretend not to wake up if that helps at all." He pulled back enough to meet Ruka's eyes. "I want this. I want you to take me whenever you want it. I'm actively asking you for it. Please."

Ruka stared down at him for a few moments. "I feel dirty drugging you up. It's like rape that way."

"Are you okay if I know it's coming sometimes? Just... not always? Like tonight, you clearly wanted it so bad you could barely stand it. It's not a normal night for my pill... so if you told me to take one... would that be an issue?"

Ruka briefly considered it and then shook his head. "I'm okay with you knowing it's coming sometimes. And sometimes... a surprise." He ducked his head a little and then murmured, "I feel bad... like it's just for me."

"Hey... did I not just explain how it was for me? How it makes me feel the next morning? I'm more than okay with it... I want it." Yomi reached up to frame Ruka's face and then kissed him hard on the lips. "Stop wigging out on me."

A quiet sigh bubbled up from inside Ruka and then he just nodded, closing his eyes. "Yeah, okay."

"Good. Now let's get some sleep."

Ruka pulled back a bit and gave him a clearly questioning look. "But-"

"Nope. I'm not cumming yet." Yomi pinned the other with a clear look and then settled back, lightly pushing at Ruka's side. "Settle in."

Ruka's breath hitched as he slid over to the side and tugged the covers up around them. He snuggled in close to the other and then whispered, "Did you-"

"Couldn't sleep, had to take a pill. Bed. Now." He left little room for argument, closing his eyes and doing his best to relax into the mattress, looking content. "Besides... there's no way you're done with how hard you were going at me."

Embarrassment hit Ruka's cheeks quickly and he squirmed a little, pushing his face against the crook of Yomi's neck as he attempted to settle down. "Yeah... well...." but he didn't complete the sentence, just let it trail off, closing his eyes and letting anticipation eat him up.

Nearly two hours later, Ruka woke up. He sniffed a bit, sliding his hand down to grope at his aching length, which was what had woken him up in the first place. Yeah, Yomi had been right. He was hardly done for the night, his arousal so sincerely huge that his orgasm hadn't even taken care of a fraction of it. With a quiet sigh, he dislodged himself from Yomi, pushing his own boxers down his legs and kicking them off the bed before settling again.

Yomi's quiet snores told him the other was still fully off in dream-land and he felt quite okay with himself as he started to jack off, his hand moving quickly over his hardened cock. His hips canted, his hand moving faster until he huffed out a breath and let go. Pushing the covers away, he shifted across Yomi so that he was behind him, settling in against his backside and lifting his leg a little. Propping it with his own, he slid his hand down and fondled at the other's entrance, finding him still damp with his cum from earlier. "God yes," he breathed out quietly, two fingers probing around in the mess, making sure he was still open enough to accept him without issue.

Dragging his hand up, he found the other's cock was rock hard just from the little bit of fondling he'd just done and he smirked, shifting himself forward and guiding his own dick to the other's entrance. With one smooth movement, he slid inside, excitement gripping him as he realized that Yomi didn't know he was being fucked. His hips began moving quickly, sharp jerky movements governing everything as he lost what little control he'd had to start with. His lips met the flesh of the other's shoulder and then his neck as he fucked him, little grunts and moans flowing from him as he moved.

Within minutes, he was losing it, spurting into the other's ass, leaving himself panting and desperate for more. Shuddering, he pulled out and moved quick, rolling Yomi over and sliding down his body, taking his dick into his mouth and starting to suck him. He bobbed his head, moaning as he took him in all the way, nearly gagging himself a few times before he got used to it and just kept it up, excited beyond all means. He couldn't help himself in the least, far too needy to care how he looked or what the other would think if he woke up to him going after his cock like this.

The only warning he got from Yomi was a little cant of his hips, a hitch in his breath, and then he was shooting down his throat. Unable to force himself to pull back and leave some for the other to know he'd cum, he kept sucking on him, swallowing everything he had to offer. But he didn't stop there, didn't quit sucking just because he'd cum. His hand snaked down between his own legs, grasping his dick and jacking off quickly as he kept on bobbing his head over Yomi's length, determined to see if he could pull multiples from the other in his sleep.

A few more minutes drifted by and then Yomi's hips jerked, a soft cry coming from the shorter man's mouth as he started to lose it a second time. This time, Ruka pulled up off him and let him shoot all over his own abdomen with a smirk, watching his cock in the faint light from the alarm clock as he emptied all over himself.

Eagerly, Ruka moved back between his legs, sliding into him and humping against him hard and fast as he ramped up toward his own end. It only took a few dozen thrusts before he was cumming, a loud moan pulling from him as he lost it, pulling out to empty his balls all over the other's sac and thighs. He jerked off for a few seconds and then eased himself down beside Yomi, staring up at the ceiling and panting. Every few seconds a shudder ripped through him and another tiny dribble of cum slid down his still hard dick. It took several minutes before he was fully still and by then, there was a small puddle of jizz at the base of his cock. "Holy fuck," he let out, pushing both hands into his hair and shuddering.

Even as he relaxed, easing himself toward sleep, he honestly couldn't argue with himself anymore. This was what did it for him the hardest, what got him off to the point of exhaustion and allowed him to just exist on a whole other level. And that... was purely a godsend. Even as Yomi shifted in his sleep, moving to cling to him, he was already drifting away, more satisfied than he'd been in months.


End file.
